<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every light is like a promise by msaudreyanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228873">every light is like a promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne'>msaudreyanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You…you can’t just LEAVE something like this laying around! What am I supposed to do with this?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every light is like a promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt Question: "What am I supposed to do with this?"</p><p>This is just pure cotton candy fluff. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“<em>ANYAAA! </em>ANYA you need to come out here right now!”</p><p class="p1">Anya poked her head out of the bathroom where she was getting ready to see what Dmitry needed.</p><p class="p1">“What seems to be the problem, Dima?” She asked, while trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She needed to keep her cool if she was going to surprise him at dinner.</p><p class="p1">“You…you can’t just LEAVE something like this laying around! What am I supposed to do with <em>this?!</em>” Dmitry’s voice was shaking by the end.</p><p class="p1">Anya emerged from the bathroom, tying the belt of her robe more securely because <em>it’s Dmitry</em>, to find out just what “this” was. When she looked at what Dmitry was holding, she blanched.</p><p class="p1">Recovering quickly, she said, “Well, Dmitry. That would appear to be a picture of a sonogram.” Her words may have been nonchalant, but her voice betrayed her emotion.</p><p class="p1">“Anya…are you…?” Dmitry looked up from the photo in his hands to meet her eyes. Both Dmitry and Anya now had tears filling them.</p><p class="p1">As Anya gave a shaky nod, Dmitry took the two steps towards her to close the distance. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her neck. She could feel him letting go of his control as he sobbed quietly against her.</p><p class="p1">After several moments, he pulled back to look at her again. Their faces were both stained with tears. Anya’s makeup she had done for their dinner this evening was ruined, but in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful to him.</p><p class="p1">“We’re going to be parents, Dima,” she whispered to him, as if she was afraid saying the news too loud would startle him. Anya was still trying to wrap her own mind around the idea, so she understood that perhaps Dmitry might need help processing it all.</p><p class="p1">Dmitry couldn’t hold back any longer. Sliding his fingers through her hair, he pulled her in and kissed her resolutely. Anya’s hands that had been trapped against his chest slid up his neck to settle on his face.</p><p class="p1">When they parted for air, they were both crying again. Dmitry brushed his nose against Anya’s.</p><p class="p1">“Is this what you were going to tell me over dinner tonight?” he asked, his voice low.</p><p class="p1">Anya let out a teary giggle. “Yes. I had it all planned out, but I guess in my excitement, I left this out. You’re…you’re happy, yes?” It was the first time she seemed nervous about the news.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Nastya</em>, of course I’m happy. I’m not sure I’ve ever felt this happy. Aside from maybe our wedding day, of course.” <em>Ugh. What a charmer she had married. </em></p><p class="p1">There was a beat. “I know you had a plan for our evening and everything…but what would you say to us having an ‘at-home’ celebration instead…?” Dmitry asked with a bit of teasing in his voice. His hands slid down Anya’s back to pull her closer against him.</p><p class="p1">“Why <em>Mr. Sudayev.</em> If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you might be trying to coerce me into something…” Anya loved being able to flirt with her husband like this. It reminded her of when they first started dating; all coy smiles and teasing eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Well <em>Mrs. Sudayev</em>, you might be on to something there. Now, why don’t you go relax while I order us some dinner?” Dmitry kissed her softly once more before releasing her from his arms.</p><p class="p1">“You order us food. <em>I</em> am going to get dressed.” As she turned to go back to their room, she looked over her shoulder to wink at Dmitry.</p><p class="p1">Shaking his head, Dmitry set the sonogram photo back on the table gently. Still in disbelief about the news, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call in their dinner. He called back to where Anya was at.</p><p class="p1">“You know! Clothing is optional for at-home celebrations! Just saying!”</p><p class="p1">Dmitry was met with Anya’s glorious laugh, carrying throughout the apartment.</p><p class="p1"><em>They were going to have a baby. </em>Dmitry wasn’t sure if the smile would ever leave his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was overcome with the need to write something so simple and happy. Result: this. </p><p>Thank you for reading 💛 Please comment if you'd like to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>